royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Queen
}} The Evil Queen, from the story Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, is Raven Queen's mother and at present, she is residing in Mirror Prison, far away and locked up tight. Personality The Evil Queen is vain, mean, cruel and a power-mad sorceress. She makes fun of her husband the Good King to her daughter Raven, this upsets Raven but she says nothing to her mother about it. The Evil Queen is manipulative, bossy and demanding. She compliments Raven in order to trick Raven into believing she is a devoted, loving mother. Her interests are to plot and rule and she is willing to remove anyone who stands in the way of her goals. The Evil Queen is openly disappointed that Raven is not more evil. She never apologises and is allergic to all things cute and fluffy. In Evil Queen's old diary it's told that as a student she loved dragon riding and wanted to win the Dragonriding Championship. In the years at Ever After High, she appeared to be trusting, innocent, humble and kindhearted although she had a habit to arch her brow when confused, angered, or annoyed. She won the trophy with a little cheating and was banned because of it and cause 'good must always win'. Evil Queen promised right then she would break that rule. She also was interested about Wonderland and studied it in her free time. Appearance In The Storybook of Legends, the Evil Queen is described as wearing a striped jumpsuit, her dark hair is piled high on her head in the shape of a crown and she has deep purple eyes. The Evil Queen is also described as being pretty and she looks remarkably like Raven. In Dragon Games Evil Queen is pale, skinny and tall. She has dark purple lips, dark purple and black eye make up all around and her black and purple hair is piled up. She wears a crown made from a bird skull, bones and jewels. She has shattered mirror shoulder pads like wings and long, mermaid hemmed, slim black dress. Friends During her school years she was friends with Dark Fairy, Candy Witch, and Big Bad Wolf. She also got along well with her roommate Red Riding Hood. Family The Evil Queen is/was married to The Good King, their daughter is Raven Queen and she lived in Queen Castle before she was in mirror Prison. The Evil Queen has pet names for her daughter Raven, "Birdy" and "Blackbird". Powers The Evil Queen is a level 42 Sorceress and can speak Cursed Gibberish like Baba Yaga. History While trying to enlarge her prison, a purple lightning went through the Evil Queen's cell and wanting to know where it came from, the Evil Queen manages to form a mirror on her cell wall. Using the mirror as a visual aid, she watches in replay what Raven did on Legacy Day and when Raven refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, a purple flash of magic was released which sent a shock wave as far as the Evil Queen's mirror prison. This shock wave weakened the spell on her cell and had allowed the Evil Queen some magic of her own. The Evil Queen sees Raven's legacy as one of power, control and command. Seeing her daughter at the podium and believing that what Raven did was evil, resulted in the Evil Queen laughing and this is what Headmaster Grimm hears coming from a mirror at the side of his room in the webisode, The Tale of Legacy Day. In the Dragon Games TV-Special she finally breaks out from her mirror prison and tries to convince Raven to be evil. She managed to break out because Apple White accidently broke the mirror that imprisoned the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen then became her alter-ego Mira Shards, and attended Ever After High for a short period. Trivia *The Evil Queen likes to eat dumplings. *In The Legend Of Shadow High, the Evil Queen was temporarily believed to be dead. However, the Evil Queen is part of a fairytale, and as long as fairytales are told, their characters will never die. She is later found out to be alive, and is trapped once again in mirror prison. *While at Queen Castle, the Evil Queen spent time in the dungeon workshop making toxic potions and evil spells. *At Queen Castle, the Evil Queen ruled a busy castle, with servants, soldiers and there could 100 guests at dinner. *Queen Castle was split down the middle and the Evil Queen took the larger portion leaving the smaller part for the Good King. *The Evil Queen is sometimes referred to as: "you-know-who" and "the Greatest Evil the World Has Ever Known." *In Thronecoming, Milton Grimm accuses the Evil Queen of stealing the Storybook of Legends and replacing it with a fake one. *The Evil Queen sometimes uses nicknames when talking to others. She called Snow White "Snowball" and "Slow White" during the Dragon Games. * In Monster High's film 13 Wishes, The Evil Queen's Mirror can be seen in the attic of Monster High School. Howleen tries to clean the mirror but accidentally falls and cracks a little. In Great Scarrier Reef the mirror flashes a purple light and The Evil Queen's reflection can be seen for only a second. * It is said that her cackle could bring tears to your eyes. * In The Secret Diary of Raven Queen the Evil Queen tells that she cursed Raven's nannies if they didn't take good enough care of her. **It is also revealed that she keeps yoga classes and parties to herself in the mirror prison and reads books from The Vault of Lost Tales to keep boredom away. *In The Class Of Classics young Evil Queen has light mint hair. **She isn't a very good student as she mainly just waits for her destiny to begin. In meanwhile she likes to cause chaos on classes. Gallery Evil Queen Book art.png|Book art The_Evil_Queen_book_art.png|The Evil Queen and her daughter, Raven. Old Woman form.png f4a34978ffa15f62422530c2cae4d293.jpg|Evil Queen in the graphic novel The Evil Queen - Thronecoming.png|The Evil Queen in Milton Grimm's Office Evilqueenladythingamajig.jpeg|The Evil Queen's dragon riding outfit. Evil_Queen_in_her_Mirror_Prison_-_The_Tale_Of_Legacy_Day.png|Portal to The Evil Queen's Mirror Prison Milton Grimm hears cackling from a Mirror Portal - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Milton Grimm hears cackling from a Mirror Portal Raven mad.PNG|Raven has looks similar to her mother, the Evil Queen. Ravens Mom - Thronecoming.png|The Evil Queen stealing the Storybook of Legends. The Evil Queen - WTW,ARF.png Evil_Queen_-_Thronecoming.png DG - EQ.jpg DG - motherdaughter evil selfie.jpg DG - Evil Queen.jpg DG - EQ Freed.jpg|The Evil Queen breaking out of her Mirror Prison tumblr_inline_orwom2tcMi1s7itfo_1280.png|Evil Queen and Snow White as students tumblr_inline_orwolnPvwT1s7itfo_540.png tumblr_inline_orwolhMYbs1s7itfo_540.png Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Girls Category:Queens Category:Sorcerers Category:Villians Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Queen Pages